dannyphantomocsfandomcom-20200214-history
OC Page: Mannie Forester/Angeline
Personality Unlike her sister, Mannie is very childish. But like Misty, she has a sweet and gentle nature. She’ll get along with anyone, especially children and animals. She’ll never tell a lie. Good Traits Sweet, friendly, playful, honest, adventurous, affectionate, helpful. Bad Traits Childish, silly, physically weak, clumsy, curiosity gets the best of her, tends to wander off too much, inherits the OCD-like need for cleanliness from her mother. Powers Invisibility, intangibility, flight, overshadowing, duplication, red ectoplasm and ghostly white fire. She can also invade dreams and create visions for others. She can also sing a lullaby that is known to knock almost anyone out. Background Story Mannie was supposed to be the first born of twins, however, she died in the womb before she had the chance to see the outside world. Her cord was wrapped around her neck and as she was passing between the 2 dimensions, ghostly white fire from a nearby energy source was attracted to her spirit, thus giving her the ability to control white fire and also turning her brown hair, blonde. Being as young as she was, she had no way of fending herself in the strange place, until she was found by a passing ghostly couple, who took her home and named her “Angeline” because of her white-blonde hair, and it reminded them of an angel. So for years, Mannie grew up in the Ghost Zone, known as Angeline. She loved playing with the other kid ghosts and had a grand old time. However for years, she would have vivid dreams or short visions of another world, and it felt as if she knew whose eyes she was seeing it through. In her early teenaged years, ghosts began to mistake her for a girl named Misty because of her voice and the ability to sing so well. She was curious as to who this Misty person was and began to ask around, but the other ghosts gave her a nasty attitude and didn’t answer her questions. It wasn’t until she was 16 when Misty found her. The resemblance between them was shocking, and Misty had told her that she was Mannie Forester, her long-dead twin sister. It was a lot to take in for the both of them, but Mannie eventually accepted it. She was taken into the human world and learned how Misty lived, and in turn, Misty learned how Mannie lived. They became very close after that, like twins should be. Interesting Facts *Mannie is blind in her right eye, but she can see clearly through it in her dreams. *She loves light colors, but her top favorite color is green. *She tries to avoid Youngblood for all the trouble he causes. *When a child or an animal passes away and enters the Ghost Zone, she is usually there waiting for them to help them adjust to their new lives. *After she finds out who she really is, she often comes to Amity Park to hang out with Misty and her friends. She’d rather not fight because she hates violence. Category:Female OCs